


We're Afire, Love

by Bearandleonardwrite



Series: All That You Are Is All That I'll Ever Need [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Baker Harry, Bottom Harry, Bottom Louis, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Harry on a motorbike, Kinda, M/M, More Fluff, Niall's only mentioned atm, Phone Sex, Private Chef Louis, Rimming, Sexting, Sugardaddy Louis, There's actually almost plot, Top Harry, Top Louis, University Student Harry, it will be explored more later, so much cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-01
Updated: 2014-08-01
Packaged: 2018-02-11 07:36:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2059506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bearandleonardwrite/pseuds/Bearandleonardwrite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis sees Harry on his motorbike and is instantly smitten. He does the only thing he can think of; he follows him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We're Afire, Love

**Author's Note:**

> Yay finally!  
> There's actually plot. D+=  
> I edited myself so if there's still any oopsies, my bad  
> Title from Afire Love by Ed Sheeran.  
> Disclaimer: I made all this shit up don't take me seriously.

Louis was driving down the road on his way back home. He had the windows rolled down and the music turned up loud; not a care in the world. He looked in his rear view mirror, safety first, but instead of switching lanes like previously intended, he found himself gaping at the figure in his mirror.

Behind him was a man on a motorbike. Not very exciting at first glance, but this man, well, he was something else. When they were stopped at a red light, Louis let himself have a moment to appreciate the view. He had a helmet on, so Louis couldn't see his face, but his little curls were peeking out the bottom and his torso was covered in nothing but a vest and tattoos. Which. His arms were fucking ridiculous. The way his biceps were bulging as he held onto the handlebars, yes please. He had long, long legs that were squeezed into black jeans. Louis watched the way his thigh muscles tensed as he held himself up.

Finally, the light turned green(thank god), and Louis had something else to focus on. Like driving. He was doing pretty well keeping his eyes to himself, only peeking back one or two times. Or ten, but who's counting. He's just being safe. Honestly.

By the time they pull up to the next stoplight, the man is in the lane next to him. Louis thinks he's being sneaky when he glances over, but he needn't worry because the man is already looking at him. (Or so Louis assumes. His helmet head is facing him. He will take anything he can get.)

The man flips up the visor on his helmet before giving Louis an obvious once over. Louis is pretty sure the man is smirking at him; his eyes are very expressive, ok? And then. And then he winks at him, flips the visor down, and drives off. Louis does not squeal, he is a grown man. Except that he totally does. And, oh yes, the light is green.

Louis starts driving again, only this time the man has made his way in front of Louis. If he thought this guys arms were insane, they're nothing compared to his back. Holy fuck. It's glorious. He can see the dip in between the mans shoulder blades and can see the muscles rippling whenever he moves. Louis is not sure he's breathing anymore. He can't let this guy get away. That would be disastrous. So he does the only logical thing one could think of. He follows him.

They end up in front of some store that Louis doesn't bother to see the name of, before the man climbs off his bike, takes off his helmet and heads inside. Louis might possibly be dying. The man has long, curly hair that he's pushed back out of his eyes and his face is just obscene.

Once Louis' gotten his bearings, and hopefully enough time has past for him to not look like a total creeper, he goes inside in search of this man.

He runs into him, accidentally and literally, after only about a minute of looking. "Oh shit!" He says, "I'm so sorry I didn't see you there." When he steps back and looks up, he's face to face with the man. (Well more like face to chin but whatever. This guys so fucking tall.)

The man smirks down at him, one eyebrow quirked. "Oh, yes. I'm sure it was an accident. After you stalked me all the way here." He sounds more amused than anything, so Louis thinks it's ok. But.

"Excuse you. I was not stalking you. I just needed some... Things." Louis says indignantly. Stalking sounds so serious.

"Hmmm. And what is it you were in need of, then?" He crosses his arms and looks at Louis like he has a secret.

"I need. Uhm. Candles. Yes. I needed some vanilla scented candles. Very soothing and stuff." Louis says, making a ridiculous hand gesture that clearly means "soothing and stuff."

The man breaks out into a giant grin(dimples, honestly? Ugh), and looks around. "I don't think you'll find any candles here. This is a toy store. But I'm sure you knew that. Since you definitely weren't following me."

Wait. What? Louis lets his eyes wander and, yes. Definitely a toy store. He is in fact in a toy store. Looking for candles? Right.

Louis is not weak though. He will not give in. "Well, yes. You see I was in need of candles but thought this place looked nice. Young at heart and all that. What are you even doing in toy store anyways?" Yes, deflect. Good idea.

The man shakes his head, still grinning at Louis, and says, "it's my goddaughters birthday next weekend. She's three and loves toys." He's just staring at Louis which is making him a bit hot. Finally, he clears his throat and holds out his hand. "I'm Harry."

Louis is internally dancing. This plan is great. He takes the offered hand and shakes it firmly before dropping his hand back to his side. "I'm Louis. It's nice to meet you."

"Yes, well. I always like to acquaint myself with my stalkers." Then he backs away with a mock salute. This was a terrible plan. Louis is not pleased.

***

"But, Zee! He was so pretty." Louis whines as he looks up at his best friend from where he's laying with his head in his lap. "I couldn't just let him go!"

"You are such a twat. And a stalker. He could've, like, had you arrested or something." Zayn is not about true love, apparently.

"Yeah, but he didn't! Because he's perfect. And I'm perfect. And we're gonna be perfect together." Louis' pretty sure he hears zayn scoff and mutter, "yeah, ok," but he decides to let it go. Pretty boys are much more important.

***

A few weeks later, he runs into him again. It's great, really. This time there was no stalking involved and Louis feels aces. He had a fantastic orgasm this morning, thanks to the image of Pretty Harry holding him down, and slept great. It was already a good day, but now it's even better.

He's walking the aisles at the grocery store trying to find the section for the lube. It's possible that he's spent a lot of time imagining different scenarios involving Pretty Harry. Maybe.

When Louis gets to the appropriate aisle, he's grateful he's there by himself. He's browsing the different options, looking for the one he usually gets, when an arm sneaks around in from of him. No he doesn't yelp. He's a man.

"I get this one for myself. Slides better on the way in, if you know what I mean." A deep voice says directly into his ear while the fingers of the hand in front of him wiggle.

Louis turns around, ready to tell this person thanks but no thanks, when he's face to face to face with Pretty Harry.

"I. Uhm." Louis has no fucking clue what to say. He shouldn't say anything. He really shouldn't. But. "I don't think I get what you mean. You could show me, maybe?"

Harry's eyebrows shoot up to his hairline and he splutters for a moment. "I think. Uhm. Yes. That's. Yes." So he's eloquent too. Nice.

Louis grabs the lube and Harry's hand and walks to the checkout. After they've checked out, they walk to the parking lot, Louis still holding Harry's hand. Which. Wow. They're fucking monstrous. They're probably the nicest hands he's ever seen. Most definitely. They end up at Louis' car so he drops Harry's hand at turns to look at him. "So, this is my car, obviously. If you were serious about your offer you could follow me to mine?" Harry nods and runs off to find his bike.

The whole drive to his flat Louis is a nervous wreck. Maybe this was not a good idea. Stranger danger and all that. But. He did stalk him. So this is kind of what he wanted, right? Right. He can do this. He is Louis Tomlinson and he will not be flustered by Pretty Harry.

***

They're standing in Louis' flat and he is fucking terrified. He cannot do this. He's, like, 99% sure Harry's not a serial killer. But still. He's a pretty boy and he's in his flat and Louis has no idea what to do. Good thing Harry does.

Harry pushes Louis against the closet wall and plants his hands on either side of his face. He leans in until he's just a breath away, lips ghosting over Louis' when he speaks, "tell me if you want me to stop."

Louis lets out a little whimper and slides his hands up Harry's arms, gripping at his biceps, before he shakes his head. Harry closes the distance between them and catches Louis' lips in a gentle kiss, that quickly turns urgent.

Harry slips his tongue into Louis' mouth licking along the roof of his mouth before massaging his tongue against Louis' and pressing his body forward. Louis squeezes at Harry's biceps once more before wrapping his arms around Harry's neck and fisting a hand in his hair. Harry groans into Louis' mouth then drops his hands down to grip at his bum, pulling him against him in a slow grind. He hoists Louis up, Louis' legs automatically closing around his waist, and presses him hard against the wall.

Louis moans into his mouth and digs his fingernails into the back of Harry's neck, tugs at his curls. Harry bucks his hips into him and pulls back from the kiss with a nip to Louis' bottom lip.

Louis' finding it hard to breathe when he frantically says, "bedroom. Bedroom. Now. Please."

Harry tightens his grip on Louis bum and finds his way to the bedroom, depositing Louis onto the bed when he reaches it. He pulls his shirt over his head before removing the rest of his clothes along with his boots. Now he's just standing there in all his naked glory and Louis can't do anything but stare. Harry is just so fucking fit. The cut of his abs, the bulge of his biceps, his stupid long legs, and his long, thick cock, hard and curving up towards his stomach.

He snaps out of his reverie when Harry climbs on top of him. Louis runs his hands over Harry's abs then trails his fingers down his spine and grips at his little bum. Harry bunches Louis' shirt up under his arms until Louis gets the hint and takes the offending article of clothing off.

Harry sits back on his haunches and looks down at Louis, taking him in hungrily. He smirks at Louis before leaning forward and sucking one of his nipples into his mouth, toying at the other with his free hand. After a bit, he switches off, moving his mouth to the neglected nipple and pinching at the one he'd just had in his mouth. He's pulls of Louis' nipples with a bite and a hard pinch, before trailing kisses down his torso, tracing the lines of his muscles with his tongue.

When Harry reaches the waistband of Louis' trousers, he licks all along it then undoes the zip and pulls them down along with his briefs. He slides in between Louis' legs and looks up at him. "The lube," he asks.  

Louis smacks himself in the face. "I forgot it in my car. I think--" he cuts himself off and twists his arm under the pillow. Ah, yes. The bottle is mostly empty, but he's hoping it'll do. He chucks the bottle at Harry and lays back down, flinging his arm over his face.

Harry chuckles from between his legs and spreads some lube over his fingers. He circles one around Louis' rim and goes to push it in, but, "two. Do two." Harry makes a small noise of protest but does as he's told and pushes two fingers in. Louis hisses slightly between his teeth and fucks back onto Harry's fingers when he goes to pull them out. "I just did this before I went to the store. I'm fine. Just fucking do-- nngh," he's cut off by Harry starting to fuck his fingers in and out of him, scissoring them every so often.

Harry pushes three fingers into Louis after a bit and takes the head of Louis' cock into his mouth. He licks around the tip, dipping his tongue into the slit, before bobbing his head a couple times. He pulls off, still fucking Louis with his fingers, and looks up at him, eyes shining when he says, "fuck my mouth." Louis almost loses his shit right there. He's just staring at Harry, doesn't really know what to do with himself, so Harry takes his hand and puts it on the back of his head before taking his cock into his mouth again.

Louis does not need to be told again. He fists Harry's hair and starts thrusting his hips, fucking up into Harry's mouth, then back onto his fingers. Harry moans around his cock when he hits the back of his throat. And Louis just can't. He pulls Harry off his cock by his hair, which just causes another moan to reverberate through him. Jesus. Harry looks up at him, cheeks flushed and eyes watery. His voice is hoarse when asks, "was I not doing well?"

Fuck. "No, baby. You did so well. Too well. I was about to come from just that. I would like it if you'd fuck me now." He tacks on, "please" just for good measure.

Harry's looks so happy with this. He slips his fingers out of Louis, sighing happily when his hole clenches, trying to keep his fingers in. Louis rummages around in the bedside drawer for a condom and throw it at Harry once he's found it. Harry unwraps the foil and rolls the condom on, applying the remaining lube, before lining up his cock to Louis' hole. "You ready?" He asks.

Louis rolls his eyes. This is ridiculous. "I've been ready since I stalked you to the toy store. Now please just hurry the fuck up."

Harry does hurry the fuck up. He slides in slowly, letting Louis adjust when he's all the way sheathed. Louis wraps his legs around Harry's waist, his arms around his back and nods his go ahead. Harry starts rocking in and out of him slowly before picking up the pace and drilling into him in fast, hard strokes. He falls forward onto his forearms and the angle change is amazing. He's hitting Louis' prostate dead on and he's pretty sure he's not gonna last much longer.

Louis' babbling incoherently, something along the lines of "so good" and "Jesus fuck, Harry." Harry bites into his shoulder and then starts sucking a lovebite into the skin there. Louis barely gets out, "fuck gonna come," before he's clenching around Harry's cock and scratching lines up his back. His mouth falls open and dirty moan escapes his lips.

Harry's there, too, in a few more thrusts and comes with a loud groan directly into Louis' ear. He fucks them both through their orgasms then pulls out slowly, collapsing to the side. He takes off the condom and ties it off before throwing it in the rubbish bin that's sat beside the bed.

Louis rolls to his side and pulls Harry into his chest, oblivious to the mess. He places a kisses between his shoulder blades before resting his head there. "That was great. We should do it again," he says right before he drifts off to sleep.

***

When Louis woke up, he was cold and alone. Usually he wouldn't mind the alone bit, but he was hoping that Harry had felt the same way. That maybe this was more than a one time thing. But. Whatever.

Louis stretched and then looked down at his stomach, making a face at the cum that was now dry and crusty. He got out of bed and headed to the shower, making sure to scrub himself clean. On one hand, he didn't really want to forget Pretty Harry and the amazing night they had. But on the other, if he was just a one time fuck to Harry, then he shouldn't be anything more to him.

Louis sighed and shut off the shower, tying a towel around his waist, and made his way back to his bedroom. Out of the corner of his eye he saw a piece of paper sitting on the side table. Interesting. He walked over and picked up the paper, surprised to see a note from Harry.

Lou,

I'm sorry to just leave like this, not usually my thing. I had class at 8 this morning and had to go home and get my things first. You dont really seem like the type that would appreciate being woken up before dawn. Plus, you are the sweetest when you sleep. You make these little snuffly noises and when I rolled out of bed you automatically reached out for me, then curled in on yourself. I just couldn't bother you. Well, I did kiss your cheek and push your fringe out of your eyes. But. Anyways. I'm getting rambly and that wasn't the intention. I'm probably late now. I'm leaving my number so please text or call when you get around to it. If you want.

Yours,

Harry xx

Well shit.

***

Louis doesn’t text Harry right away; he’s definitely stronger than that. He texts him after lunch. Which is, like, an hour after he read the note, so he won’t come off as that desperate. He sends a simple, “hey this is lou. got your note,” making sure he sounds totally calm and collected, ‘cause he so is. Except that he’s so not when it takes Harry more than thirty minutes to reply. Does it usually take this long? This is why he doesn’t date.

His phone dings and he may or may not jump off the couch and trip over his feet on the way to retrieve it. Thank God it really is from Harry or all that trouble would’ve been for naught.

From Harry: I knew it would’ve been a bad thing to wake you up at dawn. did you just get up? xx

From Louis: no. Excuse you I've been up for a while now thank you very much.

From Harry: right. My bad.

From Harry: howd you sleep?? xx

From Louis: great until I woke up alone. You ass.

From Harry: i explained it in the note. Can you read? xx

From Harry: just kidding that was rude. xx

From Harry: I really hope I didn't offend you. xx

From Harry: crossing my fingers that I didn't. But would you like to get dinner with me tonight? xx

Louis is positively squealing. Hell yes he would. He should probably remain calm, though.

From Louis: no you didn't offend me. Yes dinner. x

***

Louis met Harry at some posh Italian restaurant; he had picked the restaurant because Harry was so indecisive. Plus, he knew Harry was a student and didn't know if he could even afford a date. Louis wasn't necessarily rich, but he was pretty well off.

Harry was already there when he arrived, sitting at a corner table in the back. Louis sat across from him and flashed him a winning smile. "Hello, Harry. Hope you haven't been here long."

"No, literally just got here." He said with a shake of his head.

They sat in awkward silence, just looking over the menus, before the waitress came and took their orders. Once she left for the kitchen, Louis turned to Harry, "this is fucking awkward, mate. We've already had sex. It should not be this weird." Harry spluttered a bit around his glass of water, but didn't make a move to say anything, his cheeks tinted pink. Louis sighed dramatically and rolled his eyes, "I don't even know your last name, or how old you are, or if you do anything besides uni."

Harry had gathered himself by the time Louis finished, the perfect picture of serene. "Styles. 22. I work at a bakery part time."

"Great. What do you go to school for?"

"Uhm, I'm going for photography, but I think journalism could be cool, too." Harry paused to catch his breath and quirked an eyebrow at Louis, "why am I the only one answering questions?"

Louis rolled his eyes, feigning being put upon by Harry's request. "Well, Harold, if you must know, my last name is Tomlinson, I'm 24, and I'm a private chef. Never went to uni. I wasn't real good at school. Like, I wasn't stupid, it was just so boring. Always been quite good at footie, though."

After that, the conversation flowed easily. There weren't any more awkward pauses and the silence that did exist was quite comfortable. Harry was quite the gentleman throughout, even offered to pay(which Louis vehemently ignored), and walked Louis to his car once they were done. They parted with a goodnight kiss and plans for the next weekend.

***

From Harry: when you getting home babe?

From Louis: idk yet. Gotta finish this dinner party n then I'm coming. Why what's up?

From Harry: do you have a guess? I'm having a....Uhm. Issue.

From Louis: what's wrong baby? Maybe I can be done in 30...but it's pushing it. Did you forget where something is? I know you've only been with me a few weeks.

From Harry: Uhm no. It's not that.

From Louis: you're gonna need to be more specific if you want help

From Harry: its just. Fuck. I'm two fingers deep rn n I really wish u were here

From Harry: sry I know ur working but I just couldn't wait

From Louis: fuck Harry you can't just say things like that

From Louis: fuck. Give me a min

From Harry: I just. I wish it was ur fingers

From Harry: wish i had your mouth on me

From Harry: fuck Lou. Your mouth is amazing.

From Harry: love when you rim me. Your tongue is obscen

From Harry: so is your cock

From Harry: rather have your cock.

Louis makes his way to the bathroom and checks his messages. Jesus. Harry is going to kill him. They're gonna need to have a chat about this. Harry's been living with him for a few weeks now and their sex life has been pretty phenomenal, but it's caused them both to be quite desperate.

Harry answers on the first ring, thank god, "Lou, Lou. Fuck." He's already panting and out of breath, his voice deep and gravely.

"Baby, you know I'm at work." Louis has to try and be reasonable.

"I know. I know. Just--fuck. I couldn't wait." Harry lets out a long drawn out moan and fuck being reasonable, honestly.

"You still using two fingers baby?"

"Mmm, yeah. Yeah, just two."

"How's it feel? Does it feel as good as when I do it?" Louis already knows the answer, but he wants to hear it from Harry. He undoes the zip and pulls his trousers down just enough to get his cock out. He's mostly hard, just from the state Harry's in.

"No," Harry practically whines. "Of course it's not Lou. Never as good. Nothing is."

Louis starts stroking his cock and releases a groan that he muffles with his arm. "Put. Put three in, baby."

"Fuck, ok." He says. Louis can hear him fumbling around, probably looking for the lube, then he hears him release a shuddery breath. "Mm. Ok. I. I'm doing three." He's already incoherent. Louis loves this.

"Ok, good. That's good." He speeds up his hand, twisting his wrist at the tip. "We gotta be quick baby. Are you close?"

"I've been close since--nngh. Since I started." He keeps making these little whimpers and Louis' getting flustered, swiping his thumb over the tip to gather the precum there, using it to make the slide easier.

"Bet you wish it was me. My fingers deep inside you. Fucking them in and out of you." Harry's just babbling "yes yes yes" at this point, along with a string of profanities. "Yeah? You know I would. And then I'd slide my cock into, split you open. Make you come from just my cock. Think you could?"

"Mmph. Yeah. Yeah. You know I--oh fuck. You know I could."

Louis hand is a blur on his cock now, just thinking about his boy desperate and needy is getting him close. "You're right. I do know." His voice is breathy and high but he's trying to keep it steady. "I'd fuck you until I came inside you, but I wouldn't let you come."

"Oh god." Harry groans, "why not? I wanna come. Wanna come on your cock."

"I know. But I wouldn't let you. I'd come inside you and then while I was licking you clean, licking all my cum out of you, id let you come."

"Yes. Yes. I want that please."

"You'll get it, baby. You know you will." Louis' almost there, but he wants Harry to come first. Wants to hear him moan his name. " you wanna come now?"

"Yes, please, yes."

"Ok, baby. Come. Come for me." And of course he does. He comes with a shout of Louis' name and then a long drawn out moan. That's what sends Louis over the edge, hearing his boy. He keeps the phone pressed between his ear and his shoulder while he cleans himself up. He does up the zip on his trousers, tucks in his shirt, and says, "I'll be home soon, H. Wait up for me."

Harry's breaths are still uneven, but he's calm enough to say, "I always do. Bye, Lou."

***

"Come on, Lou. It'll be fun!"

"That thing is a death trap, Harold. I don't see how it could be anywhere near fun."

Now Harry's pouting. Honestly. He's got the puppy dog eyes out and everything. This boy is ridiculous. "Pleeeeease!" He practically whines. "I've been trying to get you to do it with me for ages! It'll be so much fun. Plus, it's a special day. We should be doing something special."

Today is their one year anniversary and Harry told Louis he had something nice planned, not to worry. Louis was only a little skeptical, but he'd learned to trust his boy.  "Hmm, yes, special is good. But I'd rather like to be alive by the time days over." Louis already knows he's going to give in, but Harry doesnt need to know that yet.

"You know I'm always safe, Lou! I've never even crashed once!"

"Don't you remember when you came home terribly upset because you tipped your bike? I was up all night comforting you."

Harry looks a bit sheepish, but he's not going to back down. "That was one time! And it was because there was a puppy in the road. You would've done the same thing!" He crosses his arms over his chest and actually stops his foot. Ugh.

"Fine. I'll do it." Harry's already getting excited, so Louis raises his voice to be heard, "but. That doesn't mean I'm gonna like it or ever do it again. I'm just doing it cause I love you."

"Yes!" Harry exclaims victoriously. "This is gonna be so much fun, Louis! You'll be so thrilled! Come on, come on." He thrusts the spare helmet at Louis before putting his stupid, sparkly one on his own head. He straddles the bike and looks back toward Louis, who is now just staring at Harry. Straddling a bike. Shit.

Louis squeezes his head into the helmet somehow, before carefully climbing on behind Harry. Harry’s still got his head towards him and he says, “Damn, you look good. We should’ve done this sooner,” which earns a swat from Louis. “Just hang onto me, alright? Arms around my waist. If you need me to stop, pull on my shirt or something, yeah?”

He nods his head and wraps his arms around Harry’s waist, holding on a little tighter than necessary. He rests his helmet-head against Harry’s back and shuts his eyes, tight. Harry starts the bike and gently pulls away from the sidewalk, gradually picking up speed. Louis’ pretty sure he’s going slower than normal for his sake, and he mentally makes a note to reward Harry later; he really is the best boyfriend ever.

After a bit, Louis slowly starts to loosen his grip on Harry. He’s not gonna lie, he’s still kind of terrified. But, it’s not as bad as he thought it would be. It’s actually kind of fun. The wind rushing passed them is kind of comforting to him. Slowly, he peeks his eyes open and watches as things blur by them. And wait. He knows where they’re going, now. Harry had said he was going to surprise Louis, but he didn’t think he meant this.

Like, to most people it probably is not that big of a deal. (Ok, well it is a big deal, no matter what, but not the point.) But he’s been talking about it for ages and Harry always had said, “Later, Lou.” So now that they’re finally doing it, Louis is so excited. He grips onto Harry again, this time attempting a hug, and stays there resting against him with a silly smile on his face. He absolutely loves his boy.

They pull up outside of Zayn’s shop about ten minutes later. Harry gracefully gets himself off the bike, before helping Louis to his feet as well. (Which means, Harry basically picked Louis up and set him on the ground.) They take their helmets off and head into the shop, holding the helmets in one hand and each others hand with the other.

When they enter the shop, they set their helmets down on the counter and Louis turns to Harry. “I love you, babe," he says before lifting up on his toes and placing a sweet kiss to Harry’s lips. They both smile into it, Harry’s arms looping around Louis’ waist to pull him closer and Louis’ hand coming up to cup Harry’s cheek.

“You guys are disgusting,” Zayn says when he sees them. They don’t make a move to step apart so he continues, “Honestly. If you don’t stop you’re gonna scare off all my customers and I won’t give you shit.” Well, that gets them to break their kiss, but they don’t move very far away from each other. Zayn just rolls his eyes and lets it go; there’s not much he can do.

Liam pops his head out of the back room and says, “Oh, thank God you guys are here. Niall’s been harassing me to bring food for over an hour. What took you so long?”

Harry smiles and puts his arm around Louis’ shoulder, pulls him into his side. “I had to talk Louis into getting on the bike. It was a mission.” He says, obviously pleased with himself.

Zayn actually laughs out loud, “I can’t believe you got ‘im on that thing! How’d you do it, mate? Offer him a blowie?” Zayn is awful.

“Zayn, you are awful.” Louis says. “And excuse me for wanting to keep all my limbs attached. I quite like being alive, thank you very much.”

Liam quickly interjects; he’s definitely not fond of conflict, even if it is just friendly banter. “So, anyways,” he starts. “Are you guys ready, or what? We didn’t come to work on a day off for nothing.”

Louis looks at Harry, thoroughly impressed. “You got them to come in on a day off? You got Zayn out of bed? You’re the absolute best,” he says with a giant smile plastered on his face. He leans forward and catches Harry’s lips, definitely ignoring the gagging noises coming from Zayn.

When they break apart, Liam snatches Harry and leads to one of the rooms, Zayn doing the same with Louis. Louis sits down in the chair while Zayn gathers all his supplies. He put on his gloves and sits next to Louis, before getting to work. After about ten minutes of silence, Louis finally says, “What the fuck am I even getting, anyway?”

Zayn froze and looked up at Louis with wide eyes. “I. But. He didn’t tell you? Why are you letting me just tattoo you then?”

Louis rolled his eyes at Zayn’s concern. “I trust him, Zee, you know that. I’m like 99% sure he wouldn’t have you tattoo a dick on me. Especially not on my forearm.” Zayn nodded his head, seeming to agree, and got back to work.

A little over an hour later, Louis and Harry were both standing in the lobby again. Louis knew they both looked ridiculously fond just staring at each other, but he couldn’t help it. “So, babe, you gonna let me know what we got now?” He asked.

Harry pretended to ponder on it for a moment, before his face broke out into a giant grin. “Yeah, ‘course.” And then he started pouting. “But we can’t take the bandages off for like 4 hours.”

“Oh my God, Harry. You are such a child. I can’t believe Louis ever thought you were a badass.” Zayn said before rifling through some papers on the desk. When he found what he was looking for, he thrust the paper at Louis. Louis took the paper from him and looked down. It was a drawing of an anatomical heart with an arrow sticking through it. In the margins was the heart and arrow individually; the heart had an “L” in it and the arrow an “H.” So that’s what he got, then. An arrow. And he is most definitely not about to cry happy tears. Nope.

Louis turns and buries his face in Harry’s neck, wraps his arms around Harry, the paper now crumpled. Harry wraps him up in his arms and just holds him. He always knows what Louis needs, even when he himself doesn’t. Louis gains his bearings and steps back from Harry. “Ok, how much do I owe you?” Louis asks, reaching into his back pocket.

“Nah, man. Harry already covered it.” Zayn says waving him off.

Louis whips his head around to Harry, “What? You did what? I know you don’t make that much money, babe. I would’ve paid for this.”

Harry turns wide eyes to Zayn and gives him a pleading look. Zayn sighs, “Lou, he’s gonna take the pictures for Perrie and I at the wedding. He’s gonna do it for free. I didn’t charge him. You know I wouldn’t make him do that, babes.”

“Oh, right. Uhm, yes. Thank you.” Louis moves to give Zayn a tight hug, whispers, “Thanks, so much. Love you, Zee,” before heading over to Liam. He’s about to hug him, but thinks better of it and jumps on his back, hugging him around his neck. “Oh, Lee-yum! Thank you so much!” He yells, while peppering his face with kisses.

“Dammit, Louis. Get off me!” Liam reaches behind him and knocks Louis off his back, sending him into the wall.

He catches himself, but ends up bumping over his new tattoo. “Oh, buggering fuck.” Louis says while cradling his arm to his chest. Harry walks over to him and kisses his temple, grabbing their helmets and then leading them out the shop. He tosses a, “Bye lads! See you later,” over his shoulder before helping Louis put on his helmet and get on the bike.

***

When they arrive back at their flat, Louis throws the keys onto the counter and sets the drawing next to it. Hell yes, he is keeping it. Like, forever. He pulls Harry into him and rests their foreheads together. “I’m tired, baby. Do you wanna take a nap with me?”

Harry gently shakes his head against Louis’. “Nah, I’m gonna tidy up or somethin’. You go ahead, though.”

Louis presses a sweet kiss to Harry’s lips and smiles at him. “Ok. Maybe we could get some takeout later. Or we could go to your favorite place, if you want. Anniversary and all.”

“Or something.” He says as he kisses Louis one last time. Harry spins him around and pats him on the bum, “Go on, love. Sleep well.”

Louis pads his way into the bedroom before stripping down to his boxers. He cuddles up to Harry’s pillow, breathing in his scent, and slips off to sleep.

***

Louis’ awoken by soft kisses placed all over his face and neck; he’s smiling before he even opens his eyes. The first thing he sees is Harry’s green, green eyes. He has a giant grin plastered on his face, and his cheeks are flushed. If it’s possible, Louis smiles even wider. “Hi, baby,” he starts, running his hands up and down Harry’s back. “Best way to wake up.”

Harry nuzzles into Louis’ neck and places a kiss there. “I have a surprise for you. Do you wanna see?”

He scratches at Harry’s hair a bit before, “Hmm. Do you I have to get dressed?”

“Uhm. Nah, not if you don’t want to.”

“Aces. Let’s go.” Harry starts to pick himself up, but Louis stops him. “Kiss first?” He puckers his lips exaggeratedly and Harry obeys, kissing him slow and sweet. Louis finally relents after a quick snog session, and follows him out of the bedroom.

There are flower petals leading the way from the bedroom to the dining room and the dining table is set with the good plates. Harry really did go all out; there’s a bouquet of tulips in the middle of the table, and two candles on either side. The plates are already filled with food and there’s a glass of wine for each of them.

“Uh.” Louis starts; he’s eloquent as ever a year later. “I feel really undressed.” He says stupidly.

Harry bursts out laughing, which is a good sign, and looks at Louis with a dopey grin on his face. “No one’s gonna see, Lou. Just me and you.” He walks Louis to the table, pulls his chair out for him (honestly), and sits across from him. “Bon appetit, and all that.”

Louis is just staring down at his plate. There’s steak and homemade mash and fresh green beans and a salad. And Louis is trying really hard not to, like, cry or something. His boy is the absolute best. “Uhm.” He starts, and clears his throat. “Did you make all this?”

Harry freezes with his fork halfway to his mouth and looks at Louis. “Yes?” He says-asks, then puts down his fork. “Like, you don’t have to eat it. I know you prefer to cook and all but I just figured it’d be nice. Have a proper day off you know? And I haven’t, like, made you dinner the whole time we’ve been together. I don’t think it’s gross, not as good as yours. But. You don’t have to eat it.”

Louis shakes his head urgently. “No, no. I do. I will. I mean.” He’s got tears in his eyes. He is not a sap. “I’m gonna eat it, baby. Thank you so much.”

They eat in relative silence, Louis stopping every so often to make sure Harry knows how good it is. When they’re done, Louis takes all the dishes into the kitchen and puts them in the sink. “Can we just leave them till tomorrow?” He asks.

Harry nods his head. “Yeah, that’s fine. Actually, I have something for you. It’s in the bedroom. So.” He turns around and walks to the bedroom, Louis hot on his heels. When they get there Harry demands, “sit on the bed and close your eyes. No peeking!”

Louis does as he’s told and sits on the bed, his eyes shut tight with his hands covering them, just in case. He’s sitting cross-legged and it’s getting a bit chilly now. Hopefully Harry will hurry up so he can get cuddles. Yes, cuddles are good. He would like that very much.

“Ok, open ‘em!” Harry exclaims suddenly. Louis jumps a bit, startled out of his thoughts and drops his hands. He slowly peeks his eyes open and. And.

He's standing in front of him with a nervous, happy smile on his face and he's holding a ring. Which. What. Louis goes to say something, but just squeaks.

Harry starts rambling. "It's just a promise ring. I know you'd kill me if you didn't get to propose. But. I wanted to get something that was special and I didn't know what to get. First year anniversaries are supposed to be clocks or something but that's not special. Like, yes Lou, I love you. Here have a clock. That's just si--" Louis interrupts his rambling by grabbing his face and kissing him quiet. All the tension in both their bodies disapates.

Louis pulls back and looks up at Harry, smiling fondly at his boy. "It's great, Harry. I really like it." He says. Harry's beaming at him now. He's so beautiful. "Come on, then. Put it on."

Harry grabs his right hand and slides it on his ring finger. The band is just a simple black, but it's got their names engraved with the infinity symbol. His boy is such a sap. "I have one too." Harry says before reaching into his pocket. Louis slides Harry's on and then links their fingers together.

He stands on his toes and rests his forehead against Harry's, looking into his eyes. "I love it, baby. You did good," he says before bringing their lips together in a sweet kiss.

Harry guides Louis back on the bed, resting himself between Louis' legs once he's spread out beneath him. He keeps his lips attached Louis', kissing him languidly, while he presses their bodies together from head to toe.

Slowly, Louis trails his hand under Harry's shirt and traces along the knobs of his spine, before spanning his hand between his shoulder blades, pushing Harry impossibly closer and feeling the muscles in his back ripple. Harry pulls back just enough to pull his shirt over his head, allowing Louis to do the same, then leaves a trail of kisses down his torso. He nips at Louis' hipbones before pulling back and sitting on his haunches.

Louis sat up and ran his fingertips down Harry's chest and traced the outline of his abdomen. "Lay down, baby," he said and watched as Harry shuffled to lay on his back, head on the pillows. Louis hovered above him, his lips just a breath away from Harry's. "You took care of me all day, now let me take care of you."

Harry shivered at Louis' words; he could feel Louis' lips against his as he spoke. Louis left a gentle kiss on Harry's lips before he kissed his way down his neck, sucking bruises into the skin there. He circled his tongue around Harry's left nipple and then sucked it into his mouth, reveling in the moan his boy let out. He did the same with the other, then trailed kisses down his torso, stopping to lick at the indents of Harry's abs.

Louis undid the zip of Harry's trousers and then pulled them down along with his briefs. He kissed his way up Harry's legs and stopped when he got to his thighs. Looking up at Harry, he licked along the inside of his thigh before nipping the sensitive skin and sucking it into his mouth. Harry jolted and let out a whimper at the sensation, fisting the sheets.

Louis left bruises along the insides of both his thighs until Harry was a trembling mess under him. He sat up and grabbed the lube from the bedside table, setting it on the blankets beside him. Pushing Harry's legs up, Louis laid on his stomach between them and trailed a finger along his crack, brushing over his hole as he watched it clench around nothing. "Beautiful," he said before leaning in and giving a tentative lick to the puckered skin.

Harry whined from above him, jolting at the sudden touch. Louis pointed his tongue and licked around his rim, before pushing passed the tight ring of muscle. He hummed against Harry's skin at the taste, his senses full of his boy. Slowly, he fucked his tongue in out of Harry, licking along his smooth, velvety walls. He sucked hard once on his rim before pulling back altogether, listening to Harry release a frustrated groan.

Louis grabbed the lube and slicked up three of his fingers and gently pushed two inside Harry, wiggling them around a bit and then fucking them slowly in and out of him. He alternated between fucking them in and out and scissoring, being cautious not to hit his spot just yet. Harry was moaning above him, his curls stuck to his forehead with sweat and a blush from his cheeks to his chest. "More, Lou, please." And who is he to say no to his boy.

On an out stroke, Louis added in his ring finger and pumped them in and out of Harry. He spread them inside his boy, before picking up his pace a bit. Finally, he crooked his fingers and Harry cried out beautifully. Louis kept his fingers against that spot and gently massaged, just listening to Harry lose it. He slid his fingers out slowly, then thrust them in deep and fast. Harry moaned throatily and started babbling, "Lou, Lou, oh my god. I can--fuck. I can feel your ring, I can feel your ring against me. Fuck. Fuck me, please."

Louis withdrew his fingers, Harry whining at the loss, and stood up to rid himself of the rest of his clothes. He knelt between Harry's legs again and slicked his cock up, before lining up to Harry's hole. Slowly, he pushed himself in until he was buried deep, hips to thighs. Harry wrapped his legs around Louis' waist and squeezed, his eyes shut tight and one hand fisted in his hair.

Louis dropped to his forearms above him and stroked Harry's forehead, pushing his fringe out of his eyes. "You're doing so well, baby. You look so beautiful. Always so beautiful." He kept up his reassurances and gentle touches until Harry opened his eyes and nodded his go ahead.

Louis began to thrust in and out, setting up a slow pace of thrusting in deep and pulling out slowly. He kept that pace up for awhile, wanting to draw out the pleasure before Harry dug his heels into his lower back.

"Come on Lou. Come on." Harry said before starting to fuck himself back onto Louis. Louis redoubled his efforts and picked up the pace, driving in hard and fast.

Harry dropped his hand to his own cock and started stroking himself in time with Louis' thrusts. Louis knocked Harry's hand out of the way and took over while Harry looped his arms around Louis' neck. He leaned up and caught Louis' lips in a passionate kiss before, "Lou, I'm gonna--fuck. I'm. I'm."

Louis leaned down to whisper in Harry's ear, "Yeah, baby that's it. Come on. Come for me. You can do it." Harry came hard, his fingernails digging into Louis' back, his head thrown back and a beautiful moan escaping his lips. He clenched tight around Louis' cock and that was it. Louis came with a moan of Harry's name and a bite to his neck. He kept going until they were too sensitive and carefully slipped out.

"You wanna shower now, baby, or later?" Louis asked, hovering above Harry.

"Can we later? I just wanna sleep." Harry said, his last statement punctuated with a yawn. Louis giggled and grabbed one of their shirts from the floor, wiping them both down before laying down next to Harry, his head on his chest.

"I love you, baby." Louis said while tracing patterns on Harry's skin. "I really love the ring. It's the best. You're the best." Harry mumbled out what sounded like "luh ya too," before drifting off. Louis smiled to himself and placed a kiss to Harry's chest, right above his heart, and then let himself drift off too.

**Author's Note:**

> Woo I'm so excited I finished it. It's gonna be a 'verse, so if y'all have any ideas, let me know.  
> [erikabearikuh](http://erikabearikuh.tumblr.com) on tumblr. Come say hiiii. =+]


End file.
